The present invention relates to LED based lighting applications. Typically, such lighting application comprise a power source or power converter that is configured to supply a current to an LED assembly comprising one or more LEDs. In known applications, LEDs producing light of different colors are often combined, in order to realize a light source having an adjustable color output. In order to realize such an adjustable color output, the relative intensities of LED of different color are adjusted, e.g. by operating the LEDs of different color at different duty cycles.
In general, an intensity of an LED based lighting application may be adjusted by adjusting the amplitude of the current through the LED or by operating the LED at an adjustable duty cycle. In the latter case, the current through the LED may be reduced to a lower value, e.g. zero during a particular percentage of the time, thus reducing the average intensity. Such process, also referred to as duty cycle dimming, is performed at a comparatively high frequency that is not visible for the human eye or which cannot be perceived by cameras or the like either.
At present, LED assemblies and power sources for driving the LED assemblies, also referred to as LED drivers, are strongly linked. As such, it may be cumbersome to combine an LED driver with different LED assemblies. Typical problems that may e.g. arise are the incapability of an LED driver to address multiple groups of LEDs in an LED assembly or to attain or influence certain visual effects.